A New Start
by Mew Cupcake
Summary: Hey guys,midnight here,hope you guys like it,it does go pretty fast though sorry,anyways... the aliens are back a month later with someone new,find out who it is,and does ichigo have a tattoo? and has she changed? find out here! *Discontinued*
1. I LOVE POPSICLES!

**Hey guys,first fanfic on a different account,yes,it's me,midnightkitten239,but on this account,call me Mew Cupcake,I like the name anyways,but anyways,hope you like it,I don't own anything but my own characters,k! thanks,read!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I was walking home from school,it was a month after the final battle,things were back to normal,me and the girls still worked at the cafe' and we were all still mews,and we had a few new members,first was Mew Cupcake,or Rachael,or just Cupcake,we all loved her,but she was my cousin,so we always hung out,she was living with me and my family,recently though,my parents were taking more and more trips,which I didn't care for,and they always sent a lot of money for us,so as long as we had money,we were fine with it,so they sent us $500 each month,we spent $300 on new clothes each year,or month,we loved shopping and we had to recently sell a lot of stuff because our closets were so full,and the attic was too,along with the other closets... Anyways,that's not my point,so I was thinking back to all that had happened,I did miss the aliens,but I had a boyfriend,his name was Evan,he was cute,funny,and sweet,he wasn't all hot and stuff like that,but I didn't care for that,so then a few days ago,well last week,I had found out the aliens were coming back to Earth,but with a new person with them,actually,I was happy,but then I thought,what if I end up liking kisshu again,and guess who floats in front of me while I'm thinking,kisshu...  
"Hey Kisshu!?" "Well,I guess you don't hate me then,I was wrong,anyways,sorry,hey,I came back to visit you guys!" His voice had changed and it sounded a lot better than before,actually,I thought his new voice was cute,or hot,either one was good,so then Pai and Taruto come out and they look shocked,and now so does kisshu,they all see what I'm wearing,I'm wearing a a light blue tank top that had thin straps and my bra straps stood out because it was dark blue,so I'm also wearing pink short shorts and pink flip flops,all my nails were painted pink and had cats on them and sparkles,and they were trimmed perfectly,I had tattoo's as well,one on my inner thigh by my mark,it was a star,then I had a butterfly on my ankle,an anklet,my hair was now down to my waist,and I dyed it to my mew color,I had tattoo's on my chest,almost on my breast's,one was a dragonfly and the other two were small,but one was a blue star and the other an orange star,then I had gold stars on my shoulder,and three tattoo's on my stomach,one a purple butterfly,the other a ring and two small butterfly's and the last,a star and purple on the end of it,my belly button was pierced,I had a blue dolphin,and I had pink hoops,I had on a small amount of blush,you could barely tell,light pink eyeshadow,light pink lip gloss,foundation,masquara,and my hair was let down,my bangs were on the right side on my head,and over all,I looked perfect,I was very thin,so I grabbed my iPod out of my pink shoulder bag I had with me and started listening to some music and just went past them,'oh no,' I thought,'now time to deal with some other guys falling over me,well,personal servants now,but I'll ask ryou if these other guys can come in tomorrow' So I walked home,not realizing that the other guy had seen me and was head over heels for me...

**The next day** I woke up and just put on what I had on yesterday,not even caring,but no one knew about the tattoo's on my chest and stomach,so I walked to work,but then half way there,I thought about teleporting,yes,I had spliced my DNA again and I was part cyniclon now,so then I looked around,and when I thought no one was around,I teleported,but some guys were hiding...

At work I loved it,I got Jeff and Ryan to do my work for me,I told mint if I could have some tea,she said that if I did this all the time,then we could become tea partners,so I agreed on that,so then we had tea,talked,and had fun,when it was break,I went outside,mint came with me,we drank our tea and talked...  
"I can't believe they're already back so soon,can you?" "No,but I think kisshu came back for you." "Well,when they all saw me,not including the new person with them,because I didn't even see him,but they all stared at me with open mouths,I just walked away,but I can't believe I even got them to fall for me,because I have the whole school all over me!" "I feel your pain,it's the same with me,can you believe how easy our jobs are though!?" "Yeah,I know,I wish I had done this a long time ago now." So we went back inside to find a very angry ryou,kisshu,pai,taruto,and keiichiro,I was taken back by this,the guys had left so the others could come by,so then I asked "Why are you guys so mad?" "Because we found out you turned into one of them!" Ryou said,now I was angry,mint was too,she stood up for me,we were like sisters,"Why should you care,I mean,how did you even find out!" "Kisshu and the others told me!" "Well still,not my fault you weren't listening to me when I yelled it out to all the girls that one day!" "I was listening,I just forgot!" "Well,I'm leaving now,bye!" "Oh no you don't,we don't want your pets doing all your work,you need to earn it!" "Fuck you!" "What was that,your salary just got cut down?" "I don't care,you're always so mean to me,I wish you would just leave me alone!" "Strawberry,if it wasn't for me,you wouldn't have been a mew still!" "Fine,but I will do something about this!" I stormed off past the others and got on my work clothes,but mint came in and did the same,I started crying,mint comforted me,then after I was done,I fixed my make up and everything and went out,me and mint were ready for work,we both hated it,so after being yelled at and glared at and stared at,I was finally done with work,mint and I decided on going to the park so we did,but as we did,the guys followed,so we both went to our houses,I then called mint and asked if she could come over and she did,so we talked for a while "I hate ryou!" "I know,he is such a jerk,I mean,seriously,he needs to lay off,just because the aliens are here again doesn't mean you have to start working again,seriously,who does he think he is!?" "I know! And,I bet the aliens helped him!" "They probably did,but I don't think we can trust anyone now..." "Yeah..." "But we still trust each other,k?" "k!" So we had a sleep over,but once we fell asleep,at like 3 in the morning,I had a dream...

**_My dream..._**

_I was on my way to the cafe,it was morning and summer,like now,so I got there and mint was tied up,I saw the new guy holding a blade to her neck,I froze,then he said "Be mine and she won't get hurt..." so I ran,I couldn't do it,but then ryou,kisshu,pai,and taruto all surrounded me back into the cafe,I started crying,I couldn't take it,I fell on the floor and when I saw kisshu trying to comfort me,I pushed him away,and started crying even more,then everything started fading as I heard mint scream in pain..._

**End...**

I woke up,it was 9 in the morning,I looked at mint and started crying,she was awake too,she hugged me and I cried even more,she asked me what was wrong and I told her about the dream and then cried even more,I eventually fell asleep and when me and mint woke up,we were hugging each other,I smiled at her and we got up and got dressed,I now wore a neon pink tank top,light blue short shorts,light blue flip flops,and I put a temporary tattoo on my cheek,it was a heart,I looked great,I put on the same make up as before,then we went to the park,it was summer and we didn't want to go to work today,so we started talking...  
"Omg,can you believe how many guys like us,even the al-" "It's okay,maybe I'll get over the dream..." "Ichigo,you need to forget your feeling for kisshu or anyone else and think about your boyfriend!" "Oh yeah..." "Don't tell me you forgot that you had a boyfriend because you were thinking about kisshu again!?" "Sorry... But I was,I mean,come on,he's cute,funny,and he's so him..." "Ichigo snap out of it,he's just doing this so you'll fall for him and then he'll get what he wants,okay,if you fall for him again,I will slap you!" "Fine,but maybe I could go on a date with Evan some time,and if any of the aliens try anything,then me and Evan can put our attacks together and have a little fun with them..." I got and evil idea and evil look on my face... "Ichigo,you are not torturing them,okay,I know you want to,but no,remember,they're not the enemies anymore!" "Whatever,so I can't use my ninja skills on them?" "NO! Ichigo,you'll kill them!" "Fine..." then,out of no where,kisshu and the guys came out,I flipped,they were listening to our conversation,I stood from the swing and put my hands on my hips...  
"So what do we have here,a cat and bird having a talk?" Kisshu said,I glared at him "How dare you listen to our conversation! You idiot!" "Hey,now who's the one to talk,kitty cat?" The new guy said,I flipped,I had finally seen him,he looked pretty good,he had blue eyes,his hair was blonde and it was short,he was wearing black skinny jeans and a shirt that was black,he also had on converses,but I saw he was taking off his shirt,I told mint to grab my arm,and then I teleported out quicker than ever,but they saw my red face,so somehow they had found us after we teleported and we were all in my house,two shirtless guys and the other two,just themselves,kisshu and jacob,I just found out his name,both had a 6 pack and had muscle to them,not too much though,so I froze,I turned myself into a cat and hid under my bed,it ended up bad though,jacob grabbed me and I started clawing at the floor like my life depended on it,then he held me to his chest,I froze,I clawed at him and ran off,to the next bedroom under that bed,so then kisshu came after me,this time though,I let him get me,I snuggled up to him as a cat,somehow,well after an hour,the thing wore off and I was in kisshu's arms,I didn't care,I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and ran to get mint,but instead,I think I would have stayed in that room,because when I went in there,mint was pinned down,I got jacob off her,just by promising him a kiss,so I kissed him,but he made it deeper,I tried pushing him off,but it didn't help,mint went to get kisshu,kisshu came in,shoved him off,and got me,I wiped my lips off with the back of my hand and then floated to my bed and laid my face onto the pillows,then turned back up and started to talk to them,I told everyone to get out except for mint,so they left and I sighed in relief,but then saw them in the tree outside,I just shook my head and smiled,closed the curtains and put a sound proof barrier around my room,then I started talking to mint then...  
"I can't believe them!" "I know! How about tomorrow we spend the whole day just me and you,that sound okay?" "Sure! It's better than today so far,I swear,the guys peak at us,I'm going to make sure they never even see again!" "I'll help you with that,maybe disabled?" "Sure,why not? Plus I think they're in my closet." We looked in my closet and they were there,I sigh,pulled them out,tied them to chairs and got out our weapons,we had upgraded and now me and mint were assassins,so we both got out our knives and pointed them at the guys throats and started asking questions...  
"Why do you guys keep spying on us?" I asked and sighed "Ummmm..." Kisshu said,then I thought of something awesome and cruel to him,so then I said to mint "Hey mint,I'm going to take Kisshu,you okay alone or do you want me to call the others,which I say is a bad idea since they don't know a lot about us,only the one thing about me being you know... But you okay with it?" "Yeah,but call the others,you can go though." then I called the others and they all came and were surprised at first but then helped guard the others from escape,then I dragged kisshu into the basement,and it was sound proof...

"So Kisshu,why were you spying on us?" I asked seductively,he got nervous and I smirked,and to make things better,there was only on light... "Ummmmmm,because we wanted to?" he said,I smirked then sat on his lap facing him,he then got really nervous and I was still smirking,then I said "Is that so?" "Ummm,yeah,no,I mean,no! We were trying to get information for someone on you!" then he got even more nervous,I smirked at this since I had smiled,then I said all the words that I've said so far and more seductively,I'll tell you when she stops,"Who was is?" "I can't tell you!" "Then I'll make you..." I then kissed him and then parted then looked at him and said "Now who was it?" "I can't tell you!" "You will after I'm done with you..." "Wha-" then I kissed him,I slipped in my tongue and then let my hands wander,one of them went up his shirt and then stroked him down and the other went down **there**. Then after I finally stopped he looked at me and then I said "Now,are you going to tell me or do I have to **_torture_** you until you say it?" "I guess you'll have to torture me then." "Fine with me..."


	2. A sincre apology!

Guys,I'm so sorry for not writing more often on here,it's just that I've been busy on quotev and sorry! But yeah,I'm back and I swear I'll start writing more often but I have to warn you. It will have a ton of autocorrect on it done to it because I'm on my iPod since my kindle no longer works and I have to say this,kindles suck! Anyways,my only ways of writing are on the laptop that I have to share land I can't take it to me room or my iPod with autocorrect on it and the only reason I keep autocorrect on is because some things I spell wrong and mess up... A lot... So yeah,I am very very sorry! I'll start writing soon!

-Mew Cupcake


End file.
